The Queen's Servant
by not for granted
Summary: AU: The daughter of Zeus made a deal with Hera when she was just a child when she thought it could save her brother's life. Now in the service of a goddess who can't decide if she should live or die, Thalia Grace is going to Camp Halfblood. How will she handle being spy for the Queen of Olympus? And what will happen when the Master Bolt is stolen?
1. Over the Bridge, Into the Woods

**This story is dedicated to LubthaNiBriste, who's stories I highly recommend. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Percy Jackson and the Olympians", or "Heroes of Olympus". **

**This just might be the first disclaimer I've used. Going against all expectations with this story.**

* * *

Across what could only be loosely called a bridge, a girl dodged bronze arrows as she tried to get to afternoon-tea on time.

The ropes might not hold, and that was somehow the least of Thalia's worries. Hera had made time to set up afternoon-tea and if Thalia didn't arrive at the set time then not only would her training have been wasted but Hera might take it as a sign of disrespect. You could not disrespect the Queen of Olympus, it wasn't done.

Once, Thalia Grace was terrified of heights. It was a silly phobia, but it persistent. No matter how many times she told herself that she could control the air, that she was the daughter of Zeus and was born to rule the sky, all she had to do was look down and imagine falling. That loose sensation, control slipping, with only her own unsteady powers to save her skin.

Yeah. Kinda a big deal. It wasn't funny, it was ironic maybe, but it wasn't funny.

Hera certainly didn't like it. She didn't like a lot of things about Thalia, but the crippling fear of heights was one she had tried her hardest to change.

By letting Thalia fall. Three times.

She didn't even remember the first time. That had to mean it was bad.

Now, the second time...

_The fall didn't last forever like it did in her nightmares. _

_When she hit the ground, Thalia wished it did. _

**_"Disgusting."_**

_Hera didn't let her robes touch the ground, beautiful face that ensnared the souls of kings twisted in contempt. _

_"i'm s-sorry"_

**_"That was never in question you stupid little bastard."_**_ Hera, even __levitating, recoiled at the visceral mess. She even hiked the trail of her skirt up, rather like a prissy woman who had seen a mouse. **"How? HOW do you find this an improvement to facing your fears?"**_

_"can't help t-th-that I'm af-afraid-"_

**_"Of course you can. You just choose weakness. You possess skills and abilities that mortals only can dream of, you are given more power and _****_responsibility than demigods of any generation could ever boast of, and you survive what could cripple gods all because you said you could be useful." _**_Hera gestured to the ground, managing to drip scorn in every word. **"Is THIS what you call useful?"**_

_"puh-puhlease... it hurts-"_

**_"Fah-fah-fantastic. The Stammering is back. Months of vocal coaching, completely disregarded."_**_ Now Hera flung up her hands as if at a loss for what to do, and Thalia's heart seized with dread. **"Are any of my lessons sinking in? Are you going to be of any use to me at all, or was it a mistake telling you how you could amount to something-?"**_

_"puh... please. No. No it wasn't. i... i... I'm fine."_

**_"-was I wrong to give him a chance?" _**_Hera pressed on relentlessly. **"Or should I have gone through with my plan to turn him over to the wolves?" **_

_Jason, think of Jason... it wasn't clear, in her memory, standing. But Thalia must have because the foggy memory had her eye-level with Hera's feet. Floating feet._

**_"Some measure of courage. Not enough, mind you. Now let's get those bones back under your skin where they belong."_**

_Think of Jason, Jason, doitforJason_

... Hera wasn't as forgiving the third time she fell.

With that in mind, Thalia at least feared the fall more than the height. The height would always be there, the fall was up to you. Just like Hera said. Maybe Thalia would be able to thank the Queen personally for the advice this time.

Or maybe she'd bottle it up with all her other feelings towards the crazy-ass goddess. Grin and bear it. Remember Jason was somewhere, counting on her.

Then again, bottling it up didn't seem very healthy. The automatrons who kept firing arrows at her, they were actually perfect for letting out some of the anger. Not like Hera couldn't afford new ones.

But first she'd have to get off this plank-and-twine excuse for a bridge.

"Here it goes... don't panic, don't look down... deep breaths-" Thalia dodged more arrows, struggling along frayed supports, a plank giving way under her foot. She was almost to the middle, from there it would just be momentum. "This isn't going to kill me."

Hera might, but this wouldn't. It was just wind, swinging, and a little momentum to get her started.

The bridge rocked furiously, back and forth, side to side, until it was practically pulling out the stakes. All the while the automatrons fired arrow after arrow. The tips were blunted, and only hurt as much as a hit with a ball-peen hammer, so... well that still hurt a lot. But they couldn't aim so much as swivel and reload, firing straight ahead. At the center of the bridge, where it tended to dip, she was free to build up as much force as needed.

That was when Thalia flung herself over, and extended her shield.

A gust of wind took care to steer her flight, the shield managing to act as a glider. It was a gift Hera had given, and she wasted no time telling Thalia how it was suited for only the best heroes but exceptions had to be made. It was called _Karkinos_, after an older servant of the Queen, embossed with a silver crab. Thalia called it "Pinchy".

The automatrons kept firing, forcing her to duck and roll out of her short flight onto thankfully solid ground. They couldn't turn quickly, fixed into pillars by the waist, but they pivoted like gun-turrents.

By that time Thalia had already activated Pinchy. The crab-claws on the front of the shield turned and opened, and blades sprung out scissoring. All's that was left was a pivot (pirouette, damn those ballet lessons Hera insisted on) and a swing of the shield. Almost no need for some additional wind to back-up the slash, and-

_SHNK SHNK_

-blades sliced through rough stone necks with two separate set of sparks. It didn't actually affect the arms from reloading more arrows, but it was very very satisfying. Plus, it was just a matter of reaching down their throats and sending a burst of lightning that fried their circuits. Pinchy collapsed back into a pocket-watch.

Now all that was left was a witty one-liner. _Heads up? Shocking development? Try to keep your heads?_

No no no... Thalia kicked one twitching automatron in frustration, and enjoyed the crash. "... don't you two go anywhere."

Oh that was good.

Almost as good as the smell of... oh that was cookies. Baked goods. Actual bread.

She needed, the diet Hera imposed was impossible, and Thalia... yes, she could see the table set up! Just beyond a few trees and shrubs, an open clearing that looked straight out of a Disney-flick. It had been a while, but Thalia couldn't remember any of the evil stepmothers ever throwing a picnic. Maybe if she avoided the apples she'd be safe? That seemed about-

"What are you doing?"

Immediately Thalia's happier recollections were evaporated. "I..."

"I haven't stopped taking time."

That was all the hint that was needed, and Thalia ran like the wind to the- "OHSHIT!"

Ankle, yanked up; head, flipped down. If the grass and loam weren't unreasonably plushy, it would by highly likely that her brains would be dashed. _And you have so little to spare as it is, you stupid wasteful child-_ oh and now there was a Hera voice in her head too. Of course being concussed wouldn't drive her out.

"Language." With a sip of tea more intimidating than a vampire slurping blood, the Queen of Olympus rose from checkered picnic table. Even though she was closing in on seven feet tall, she moved lightly on her feet. Her hair was dark, somehow managing to be a shade more ebony than Thalia's, and was drawn up tightly. It only brought more attention to perfect porchlean skin, full but cold ruby lips, slender neck, elegant cheekbones, and eyebrows that seemed sharper and straighter than the blade of a guillotine.

Actually, everything about Hera made Thalia think of guillotines, and hanging, and fairytales. A long time ago, one of the babysitters she actually liked made the mistake of reading the Brothers Grimm, uncensored and altogether perfectly dark for an overstimulated child who wouldn't go to bed. When she had first met Hera, officially, it was at a picnic very similar to this. It may have even been the same checkered table-cloth.

Huh... The Queen of Olympus stole tablecloths as well as toddlers. That was weird. Almost funny in a petty, cruel, enraging way.

"You boobytrapped the finish-line." Thalia accused.

"It was always the trap. I was interested if you'd be able to see, and true to form you blundered in." With a sigh Hera dipped a scone into tea, shaking her head. As if a switch had been flipped the delicious smell of baked goods filled the air at once.

Just like the witch in the gingerbread house.

"I observed the terrain," Thalia recited, head throbbing. "I found no evidence of a trap or ambush. I calculated the risks and the branches on this tree shouldn't be able to hold a rope so _what's happening?"_

The rope around her foot tightened sharply, and Thalia glanced up in alarm. Around her ankle coiled the tail of an enormous serpent, who wrapped itself around branch and tree.

"You're going to make some remark about this being cheating, aren't you?" Hera smiled, fully lips going thin. "You can be so predictable."

"... i'msorry-"

"Oh speak up, I mean _honestly_. Remember this as a lesson and try to remember; the goal can always be the trap."

"That doesn't make sense..." Thalia muttered, uncertain but willing to be convinced.

That just made Hera smile. "Just remember it. You'll find out. And while your up there, you may want to burn off some of those pesky 'love-handles' my dear. Chop chop."

Upside-down Thalia's frantic nod looked like she was being electrocuted. Though as was demonstrated years ago, lightning had no effect on her. When she stuck a penny into the electrical outlet, it was like stepping into a warm bath. Of course, when she suggested it to another kid at the 'daycare' she was dropped off at, the results weren't exactly the same and she was sent home.

'Home'. What exactly was that supposed to be?

At least Hera wasn't her mother. _At least she promised to keep Jason safe, _Thalia reminded herself between a flurry of crunches.

_She's the danger to Jason, _a smaller voice reminded, _and if you don't do as she says-_

Not for the first time Thalia wished she hadn't gone back for that picnic basket. She wished she hadn't gone on that picnic at all. She wanted to know her brother was safe.

Her torso felt like it was on fire. Finally, Hera nodded and that was enough for the snake to uncurl off of Thalia's leg. Reflexes and training kicked in and she righted herself to land on her feet in a crouch. Standing straight she still had to look up at Hera.

After a brief moment where Hera savored looking down on a panting Thalia, the Queen of Olympus and archetypal Wicked Stepmother nodded. "Walk with me."

Thalia was by no means a short girl. Her own dark hair was cropped short and it stood up straight to add another inch of height. Hera remarked that she'd let it grow out when she found a suitable match, whatever that meant. Added height from boots to long legs and Thalia felt almost ungainly. But not matter how much her body awkwardly stretched and extended itself, she never could match Hera for height. It was probably intentional. Didn't make it any less depressing though, that Hera would always remain bigger and more graceful no matter how much abuse Thalia put herself through.

"You just do not learn." Hera mused. "You've improved, but far too slowly for my liking. The events that will unfold... well I will need you to be better than any hero that was before."

"And still work for you."

"Precisely."

_Will I still be a hero or will that disqualify me?_ Thalia wanted to ask. "I'll do as you ask."

"Of course." They had reached the edge of the woods. There was some semblance of a road, and Thalia wondered were exactly they had gone to train. Still was better than that survival trip in the Ozarks.

Down the road, a van with strawberries and a logo Thalia couldn't make out was fast approaching.

"You will be going to a Camp."

"Yes my-"

"Let me finish... you will introduce yourself as my ward. Tell them Cabin Two will be open to you. Stay until I contact you and try to form stable alliances. Am I understood?"

"... yes my Queen." Swallowing, now or never, Thalia asked. "And then?"

"Depending on your success, I will reunite you with your brother. I assure you now, he has been very well cared for."

Relief flooded through Thalia and her knees almost buckled.

Hera gave a long-suffering sigh that had centuries of practice. "I, in the meantime, have to sort out another winter solstice filled with childish arguing over which natural disaster is more impressive..."

* * *

**Ah, I remember when I first said that I'd start writing this story... a year ago.**

**Well, at least I started it now. I hope you all will enjoy this AU, and don't be afraid to share your thoughts through PM or reviews... might prefer reviews. **


	2. The Stolls Came Tumbling After

**Going to keep regular progress with this work. Means shorter chapters, but faster updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

While Argus started up the engine, Thalia sat staring at the suitcase that Hera bequeathed to her.

When Argus started to pull the limo out of the clearing and down a dirt path, Thalia was taking a breath to steel her nerves.

About the same time Argus reached paved road, that was when Thalia actually opened up the overnight bag to look at what Hera prepared for her.

Oh.. oh, _oh gods._

_It's actually not that_ _bad_. Thalia told herself firmly._ Really, it'll make you look older. People will take you seriously when you wear this. And there's no shame in taking pride in having class, money, and expensive taste. Yes. Absolute. Absolutely._

And then reality came crashing down. _Shit. You're going to summer camp dressed like Young Republican Barbie. You're going to be a prep-school Carrie. People are just going to laugh and laugh at you... oh gods, why? Why does SHE keep doing this to you? Doesn't she ever get tired of this petty... pettiness?!_

But what was she really complaining about? She didn't have to wear it. She could... stay in her exercise clothes and armor. Or... or she could try managing this outfit to be a bit more casual. Leave a few buttons undone, leave the jacket. Or maybe even tie the jacket around her waist! When Thalia really stopped to think about it, she didn't have to do anything that Hera told her to do. She was a hero, and heroes could go anyplace, challenge anyone, as long as they were willing to face the consequences.

As long as they were willing to face the consequences... face the consequences... in this case, disobeying Hera meant the consequence was Hera.

No. Not worth it. They might laugh, but Hera would do worse for certain.

"Excuse me?" Thalia waited, but Argus didn't even react. Just kept driving down at speed that left mortal's in their cars eating dust. That was sometimes literally, like in the case of one convertible. "Excuse me Argus, I'm going to change so-"

The eye on the back of Argus' neck peered out from behind his blonde ponytail, suspiciously.

"s-so... could you roll up the window?" She swallowed.

_Dammit Thalia, no, you do not stutter. Especially not to a flunky who spends more on contact lenses than most people do on rent! _

So she cleared her throat, tried to add a touch of Hera-like impetuousness. "Now?"

The monstrous blonde manservant... or should it be manservantish blonde monster..? Whatever. _Argus _grunted noncommittally, and the window separating them slid up noiselessly.

That only left Thalia to change in misery. This went beyond worry and straight into dread. How would she be introduced when she got to this Camp? The orphan girl? Rich bitch with mystery parent? 'Unclaimed' and unwanted? How much of her power was she allowed to show? What did the rest of her clothes look like if this was what she was going to have to wear this when introducing herself? Would people already know? They would have to, as soon as she showed her powers. Which she would have to do, that's what they were being trained for. Right?

No, nothing had been certain for a long time. Nothing except Lady Hera getting what she wanted. Sad thing was, after this long, Thalia was hoping that kept up. It was exhausting thinking of a world where there was no direction from Hera. Exhausting, but somehow less miserable. It wasn't that Thalia was adverse to hard work, no, it was the fear that if she did try to go off the grid, outside Hera's control, the hard work would be for nothing.

And then there was Jason. She wasn't even certain her baby brother was alive. Only thing she had to go on was that Hera swore she could bring him back. But what did that even mean? Gods were experts at doublespeak. Or at least Hera was. How much of the hope dangled in front of her face was fabricated?

It didn't matter though. It was the only hope she had at all. Which was probably exactly what Hera intended.

Scary clever-

The limo came to stop, so suddenly Thalia's head hit the window when she was pulling on her jacket.

And they were here. Great.

Without ceremony or a word said, Argus unloaded Thalia's luggage and drove off to wherever there was a parking spot for the magical limousines of the world. He must not have liked Thalia giving him an order. Well, tough luck. She would dominate this Camp, and she would become the best demigod ever to be illegitimately spawned from Olympian loins.

Wow, she really had been around Hera too long.

"Could've... helped with... the bags, hundred-eyed... creep..." Thalia huffed. They weren't really all that heavy for her, she had always been much stronger than normal. Of course, by bag number six she really was having trouble with keeping a grip.

Cosmetics, formal clothes, evening wear, exercise clothes, undergarments, armor, accessories, toiletries, Hera really wanted to make sure her 'project' maintained itself.

Where was she going to put all this stuff? What if she was rooming with other people? There had to be at least... five, eight people in each cabin or something?

"When I've done everything she... asked..." Thalia panted, hefting one wheeled suitcase "Then I'm going... to wear nothing but t-shirts and sweatpants for forever..."

It was a beautiful dream, and for the first time (however impractical it was) that dream seemed possible. Yes Thalia could almost see it now, perched atop the hill. Just over the cabins, the lava-wall, and out past the lake. A life of mundane, unexciting, irresponsibility. Freedom from impossible expectations, cunning punishments, and fearing for her brother's life. Maybe she could meet friends. She would have to lie about her parentage, that was an Order, but once they got to know her things had to... HAD to go well.

"Watch out-!"

And that's when two almost identical (a trained eye could definitely see one was slightly taller) collided into her. Like Sisyphus, rolling down the hill they all went, Thalia's suitcase and bags scattering. She was the first of the trio to get up, even if the scrambling was a tad undignified, and she hastened to straighten out her jacket and skirt before looking over her two first 'friends' critically.

Two brunet boys. Prominent ears. Light freckles across nose and cheekbones. Curly hair. Lean and spry. They got up, muttering and brushing off dirt and dead grass, and finally looked her over as well.

Erupted into a fit of giggles... then guffaws.

Thalia knew how she looked, but it still was annoying. "Something funny?"

"No," the slightly taller one assured all too quickly. "Nothing."

"You our public defender?"

That was new. Thalia blinked. "What?" They started laughing again, and Thalia fixed her hair, put hand on hip and raised an eyebrow in the same lethal fashion Hera instructed.

That got the laughter to stop.

"Depends," she drawled, "you the Keebler elves?"

"... ouch."

"That's a new one."

"I'm not even that upset."

"Me neither."

"We should probably help with the bags."

"Yeah, sorry, we were in a bit of a hurry to get away from-"

"-some pretty angry people, but we ended up outside Camp."

"Boundaries are really unclear."

"Really should be some sort of marker."

"I'm a little hurt by the Keebler elves comment."

"Oh suck it up... me too."

"... _riiight..._" Thalia tried hard to keep up her composure. Weaponize that contempt... screw it, she at least needed them to help with her bags. "What are your names?"

"Travis," the slightly taller one bowed dramatically.

"-and Connor Stoll!" And now the shorter one was kowtowing.

_"At your service!" _They, the 'Stolls' apparently, chanted in unison.

"Wow." Thalia shook her head, lifted her suitcase. "You practice that?"

"It's a gift." Travis admitted.

"Sons of Hermes." Connor grinned.

Apparently that was all the explanation she was going to get. "... so?"

"So..." Travis nodded.

"-we know precisely how to act charming," explained a very smug Connor. "Especially around prettier girls who would be generous enough to give us an alibi..?"

"I don't think you're that charming." Thalia admitted. "Chivalry is charming though..." They didn't take the hint, and her remaining bags remained scattered down the hillside.

"You will." Travis nodded. "This is the first step. Getting you to think of us as nonentities."

That was, Thalia had to admit, a different strategy. "What?"

"Nonentities." Travis repeated.

Connor shook his head, pityingly, putting arm around Thalia's shoulder. "You think of us as just a few goofballs, we make you laugh, and then you don't suspect us of trying to ever be romantic with you."

"And that makes you wonder what it would be like," Travis concluded. "Subconsciously making us look all the better."

"... you haven't made me laugh," Thalia pointed out, tensing up and grinding teeth. "and if you don't take your hand off me _right this second_-"

Connor was smarter than she expected and immediately removed his arm. Then he and his brother wisely offered to help with her bags. Great, there was mud on one of the purses, and if that didn't wash out-

"So..." Travis grunted as he tried to rearrange one or two of her bags to a more manageable position on his back. Couldn't be that heavy, could they? Good gods, how strong did Hera make her exactly-?

"What's your name?" Connor finished, wincing as he had to use two hands to lift another bag up off the ground.

Might as well... "Thalia. Thalia Grace." She held out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you both, I'm sure."

There, perfect manners. Hera would be, if not proud, satisfied.

"Weird name." Connor nodded, still struggling with her bag.

"What? No it's not! It's a name of one of the Graces! And a Muse, and a..." She paused. "Well, one child of Zeus."

"Not weird Connor," Travis corrected. "Archaic."

"No idea what that means." Connor admitted, finally shouldering the bag with a grunt.

"Old-fashioned." Thalia supplied immediately, then flushed. "And it's not."

"Which Muse is Thalia?" Travis asked, picking another bag out of the mud.

"She's in charge of comedy." Both of them gave her quite the strange look. And wide smiles. "What?"

"Nothing. We just-"

"-realized that we'll get along just fine."

Thalia shook her head "... seriously? That's creepy."

"Quirky," shrugged Travis. "Helps you think of us as-"

"Nonentities," Thalia rolled her eyes. "Right. Only you told me that you plan on making sure that I don't think... that you think I'm being objectified by acting overly friendly, which ruins the idea of being romantic-nonentities when I'm thinking of you as those two guys who are trying to..." Wow this was making her dizzy. Took a moment for her to realize they were snickering. "... what?"

"Nothing," Travis shrugged loftily.

"Just really creepy when you finish our sentences like that." Connor sniffed.

She couldn't help it. As instructed, she covered her mouth when she couldn't contain a laugh. Perfectly ladylike. Until she snorted, and (_Hera would be displeased_) lost composure completely.

The two brothers were grinning again.

"Muse of comedy." Travis nodded. "Yeah, I can see it now."

"You have a nice laugh." Connor looked to his brother. "Doesn't she?"

"Mhmm." Travis' grin widened. "How about we actually be friends? Seems simpler that way."

Connor looked hurt. "Our plan was brilliant for its simplicity."

"Not the way she said it." Travis pointed out. "Fault's probably with her though."

"Fine, fine! We'll be friends." Ignore how fast you're heart is beating. Maintain composure. "I could do with a few friends."

_For the first time ever. _

They continued to chat, lugging her... well, luggage to 'the Big House' where Thalia apparently would undergo some sort of introduction, some old movie for educational purposes. They asked her a series of weird questions that she tried to deflect as best she could, like 'where was her satyr-guide?' 'How many schools did she go through?' 'What monsters attacked her growing up?' and 'which god did she think was her parent?' and many more. Some didn't make that much sense, Thalia didn't know she was supposed to have a satyr to guide her... anywhere. Hera thought they were unreliable and frustratingly enough she seemed to be right. The satyrs that Thalia met all seemed shiftless and a bit spineless. Of course having been her tutors selected by Hera personally probably had something to do with that. And Thalia knew who her godly parent was, had for a while. But it would probably be unwise to claim to be a daughter of Zeus when...

... when Zeus seemed to have traded her to his wife like a china-set.

That was a concern. One that Thalia hoped she could deal with. Come to terms with, really.

Bigger than her dream of sweatpants and freedom, maybe, was that Zeus really didn't know or tried to help or... something. Wouldn't make up for everything that happened with Hera, but it might come close.

Was he proud of her? Did he have a plan?

"Here!" Travis announced, setting down bags with obvious relief.

Thalia started. She spaced off. Spaced off in the middle of a Camp filled with potential threats with magical powers. No, thinking about her father was definitely out of the question, she needed to focus.

"Chiron know you're coming?" Connor asked, trying to get his breath back. "How'd you get here anyway? Grey Sisters?"

The sweatpants dream was much more attainable anyway. "What? Oh, no. Maybe someone called ahead-?"

"Thalia, um... Miss Grace," a new voice called, wavering. "Please, come in."

She did, the Stolls following, both a little perplexed.

Maybe someone called ahead.

Please please _please _let someone have called ahead.

"Hello dear," Hera smiled. "How was your trip?"

Nope. No luck.

Thalia wilted, noticing how both of the Stolls were freezing up.

Yeah, no luck at all.

* * *

**More to come, please review! **


End file.
